Everyday Phenomena
by SilentAnokoku
Summary: The Association Promoting Harmony Worldwide, an organization composed of members from every country, is not as it seems. Collab series of oneshots with hbananad, many pairings.


_I DO NOT OWN HETALIA._

_THIS IS A COLLAB WITH HBANANAD, MEANING READ THE FOLLOWING LINK TO KNOW WHAT THE HECK I'M EVEN WRITING ABOUT._

_The plan with this fanfic is basically hbananad and I are going to write two introductory chapters (other than Chapter 0) and then after that are going to throw prompts between each other and type oneshots in this AU. If you're interested, I suggest keeping an eye on both my account's part of this all and her account's part of this all. I'll post another chapter after this one solely of the link to her Chapter 2.  
_

_.net/s/6633897/1/Everyday_Phenomena_

_Onward!_

* * *

"Look, America, I _know_ you all mean well- all of us do. But the public _can't know. _People who exist for hundreds of years on end, people who are _countries_? They just can't handle it!"

"But we were helping promote peace! We were being _heroes_! I was being a hero..." the nation trailed off, sounding disappointed.

America's boss sighed. Ever since the media had found out about APH World- the Association Promoting Harmony Worldwide -he and the other bosses had been frantically trying to protect the nations and cover up the ordeal with the assistance of their respective governments.  
Most of the nations weren't particularly pleased with the secrecy, but they had to deal.

The true nature of a nation had never really been a commonly known thing- let alone a widely accepted idea.

"Look...America...If you all _promise _to go by human identities, I'll try to persuade the others to agree with an idea that will allow you guys to see each other with ease and perhaps still conduct your meetings."

The nation's blue eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas morning, "Seriously? That'd be the best thing you've ever done!"

* * *

_Six Months Later..._

Gazing about, America was beaming brightly. Well, technically _Alfred Jones _was beaming as he gazed about.

The blond fixed his glasses, "Isn't this great, Tony? Boss managed to throw this place together in time!"

The alien craned its neck. The grounds of the new university truly were amazing, given the limited amount of time it had taken to build everything. The pair were greeted by a man with long blond hair. He silently glared at them for no apparent reason before signalling for the young man and alien to follow.

They were led into an office which was filled with various cardboard boxes. Obviously, just because the grounds were ready, did not mean that the professors were. "Uh, so what are we supposed to be doing?" Alfred asked, confusedly.

A map of the campus was extended to him. "Explore. Wait for the others. Don't mess with things you shouldn't," the long haired man arched an eyebrow, "Got it?"

His words fell on deaf ears as the American exclaimed to the alien about the grounds displayed on the map.

"Dude! Tony! Check it out! Someone could get lost h- **_Look at the size of the gardens! _**Oh, oh, oh! What if they have extraterrestrial plants and other aliens! Hey, long-haired-glaring-silent-professor-dude, do you guys have aliens 'n stuff like that?"

The long-haired-glaring-silent-professor-dude merely shoved Alfred out, his headache growing exponentially.

"I just asked a question..." he pouted.

"Oh, _salve_~! There are some others out front if you were wondering. Just arrived. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to fetch some maps for them from Germani- Wait...what was that new 'normal' name...? Hmm..."

As the curly haired man mused in Latin, the blond dashed to the front, pulling along Tony. Soon enough, he heard several familiar voices nearby.

"Wait for me, eh..."  
"_Mon dieu_, Eng- Arthur! You are being unreasonable! All I did was an innocent-"  
"I _**know**_ what you did, frog, and it was _**far**_ from innocent!"

An eager grin was visible on Alfred's face as he rounded the corner.

* * *

_RRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG I HATE WRITING AS AMERICA!_

_He's not really one of my favorites so I haven't ever paid him much mind, so that is probably why he may seem OOC, overplayed, or what have you._

_Reviews I guess would be nice (despite the complete and utter failness)_


End file.
